1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible carrier for carrying a plurality of containers such as bottles or cans and a system for applying the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Container carriers connect two or more containers into a sturdy unitized package of containers. Carriers are generally planar arrays of rings, sometimes referred to as six-pack carriers, typically formed from a thermoplastic sheet material. Carriers are applied to containers of various sizes and shapes along various points along the sidewall or under the chime of the container.
Conventional carriers are arranged in aligned arrays of longitudinal rows and transverse ranks of container receiving apertures. A common arrangement is two rows of three ranks of longitudinally and transversely aligned container receiving apertures forming six total container receiving apertures and a “six-pack.” Other common configurations include two rows of four ranks forming an eight container multipackage and three rows of four ranks forming a twelve container multipackage.
Conventional applicating machines include a circular jaw drum used to apply carriers to individual containers. The conventional jaw drum is typically fixed into position on the applicating machine and fed with a reel or box of a generally continuous container carriers. Such conventional applicating machines typically include an infeed conveyor for supplying a plurality of containers. Additionally, a reel stand is positioned upstream of the jaw drum to supply a reel of carriers to a feed drum and then on to the jaw drum.
The string of carriers are then traditionally applied to the containers and, following application, cut into a desired package configuration. The resulting package is then fed into a turner-diverter that moves and/or rotates the package to a correct position for placement on a pallet or similar shipping unit.